1. Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to non-contact thermal measurements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pyrotechnic firing circuits typically include an electroexplosive device such as an initiator. Within the initiator is a pyrotechnic composition, which is in contact with a small thin wire known as a “bridgewire.” Using a firing circuit, an electric current is passed through the bridgewire to heat the wire to a temperature sufficient to start an exothermic chemical reaction in the pyrotechnic composition. The bridgewire melts during the transfer of the electrical current resulting in an open circuit.
One concern with an electroexplosive device, however, is an inadvertent firing of the device from stray current entering the firing circuitry as a result of electromagnetic fields and radio frequency environments. Previous methodologies for limiting the risk of inadvertent firing have included fuses, flash bulbs, or go/no-go pyrotechnic stray energy indicators. Fiber optic systems have also been developed that can provide real-time thermal monitoring of bridgewires for pyrotechnic applications. These methodologies and systems, however, are often sizable, not portable, and not reusable by design or because they are susceptible to damage.
A need exists, therefore, for improved systems and methods for measuring stray energy through firing circuits and bridgewires that are compact in size, portable, and/or reusable.